


His Life to Risk

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [87]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee gets in trouble for risking his life<br/>prompt: life</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Life to Risk

It was always hard to meet Harry's angry gaze, especially when he knew he was the cause of that anger. He'd disobeyed Harry's direct order when he'd gone after Sanchez. He thought at the time he'd be able to get Sanchez and get them both back to the boat without risking anyone else's life. He'd let crewmen down before and Farrell's ghost still haunted him. He vowed after that he would try his damndest to never let another crewman down again.

He was very wrong. 

The resistance he met was more then he expected. The rebels that were supposed to be helping them less than he'd hoped for. As a result of both he'd been wounded and suddenly it was no longer his life put at risk it was the lives of the crewmen who rescued him and Seaview overall since the grey lady wasn't supposed to even be in those waters.

He not only disobeyed his commanding officer but he also worried his lover. He wasn't sure which one of those offences was worse. Understanding Harry's anger didn't make it easier to take. So he stood there at attention and listened as Harry ranted about following orders and putting his life and the life of other's at risk. 

It wasn't the first time he'd heard this particular lecture and he knew it wouldn't be the last time. He was the captain and he would always put his life on the line for his crew and most especially his Admiral.


End file.
